The proposed project aims to understand thoroughly the association between a polymorphism producing different red cell 2,3-diphosphoglycerate levels and a beta globin gene polymorphism in Long-Evans rats. The genetic mechanism underlying this association, possible mechanisms which act to maintain it in a randomly breeding population and the relationships of these polymorphisms to associations with reproductive capacity, learning behavior and cholesterol metabolism differences will be investigated.